


Dirty Little Secret

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jacob's only excuse was that it had been Bambi's idea. Jacob and Bambi both belong to equinedork.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EquineDork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquineDork/gifts).



Jacob's only excuse was that it had been Bambi's idea.

It was October again, the time of red, orange, and golden leaves, the time of pumpkins everywhere (even in drinks, an especially popular choice), the time for things to get spooky. Of course, though, Jacob only really noticed that it was Halloween when decorations began to go up around Jorvik, little paper bats and ghosts hanging off of things and fake cobwebs decorating everything. There was also an excess of pumpkins. Jacob had no idea that Jorvik even had so many pumpkins.

But, as he put Epona back in her stall and bid her goodnight, running his fingers over her soft mane, Jacob counted at least five pumpkins in the stable alone. Some had faces on them, others did not. Somehow, the ones without faces were scarier. They were just there. One in the tack room had nearly given him a heart attack. He glanced at it now as he walked past, returning Epona's tack.

The horse and tack put away, Jacob returned home, taking his boots off at the front door before he walked inside.

"I'm home!" he called into the house that was probably empty. He lived alone, so it should be empty, but his sister had been known to drop by unannounced. He heard the sound of footsteps on the floorboards and was surprised to see his sister skipping out towards him, her fluffy blonde curls bouncing around her face.

"Jacob!" Bambi greeted him, throwing her arms around him in a hug. She stepped away, eyes glimmering with happiness. Jacob was surprised to see her, letting out a small laugh. Bambi was usually busy elsewhere at this time of year, spending time with her high society friends at some party or another.

"Hey, Bambi," said Jacob, smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," said Bambi. "There's a Halloween party coming up."

"And you wanted to drag your twin along?" Jacob asked. Bambi nodded, her curls bouncing around her face.

"Mm-hm! We can dress up together," said Bambi.

"As what, a horse?" Jacob asked, remembering doing that when they'd been younger. Much younger. Bambi laughed, shaking her head.

"No, stupid!" said Bambi. "Guess again. It's about us being twins."

"Conjoined twins?" Jacob asked. Bambi shook her head again, her blonde curls flying.

"I thought that we could dress up as each other," said Bambi. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"So I'd wear a dress?" Jacob asked, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, and I'd wear your usual outfit," said Bambi. Jacob had to laugh at the idea of his sister dressed in his usual casual attire. The primadonna princess ballerina, dressed up like a stableboy.

"Alright," said Jacob. "Give me the dress."

"And you can borrow my makeup," said Bambi, her eyes glimmering with excitement. She was almost brimming with it, bouncing on her toes a little.

"Yeah, yeah," said Jacob, shaking his head with a fond smile. It was Halloween, after all, a little makeup was to be expected. It certainly wouldn't kill him.

Bambi took over the bathroom first, of course, wanting to make herself look perfect. The party was in a few hours, she said, so she had to get ready. She shoved Jacob into his bedroom, pressing the family heirloom dress to his chest. It was a beautiful white colour, intricately detailed with beading and stitching. Bambi always looked absolutely beautiful in it. Jacob looked at it skeptically as he closed the door behind him and locked it after a thought. Would it even fit? He didn't have Bambi's petite figure, after all, having filled out with muscles from working at the stables all the time. He'd been getting a few looks lately, some girls, some guys. He wasn't sure how he felt about the attention from guys, if he was being honest with himself, but he didn't hate it.

Pulling his shirt off, Jacob stripped down to his underwear before he slipped the dress on over his head. Somehow, it fit over his shoulders. He was even able to zip it up, using the safety pin trick that he'd seen Bambi use over a dozen times. His hair didn't even get in the way, which was wonderful. And then, Jacob turned to look at himself.

The mirror in Jacob's bedroom, hanging above his chest of drawers against the opposite wall from his bed, showed him that he would make a very pretty girl. He blushed, feeling both embarrassed and, if he was being honest, a little turned on. And the soft, silky fabric lining the inside of the dress felt very nice against his skin, too nice. He could feel himself getting hard, the blush creeping down his neck, and he couldn't stand it.

Quickly, Jacob stripped out of the dress, balling it up and throwing it into the far corner of his bedroom. He backed over to his bed, unable to deny how hard he'd become just from looking at himself like that, feeling that fabric against his skin, the feelings that it had stirred in his gut. Hell, he hadn't hated that, he'd actually liked it too much. Way too much. Jacob sank down on the bed, taking gulps of air, running his fingers through his blonde curls. Nonono, this couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening, he shouldn't be getting this turned on over wearing his sister's dress, the family heirloom dress, but fuck. He could still feel it against his skin, taunting him, teasing him.

With a muttered curse, Jacob grabbed his cock, pulling it out of his underwear, beginning to stroke it. He had lube in his bedside drawer for occasions such as this, only not like this because he shouldn't be feeling like this because-

Although Jacob felt dirty, positively filthy, he let a moan pass his lips as his hand stroked along his cock, stirring the feelings inside again. He glanced over, his eyes catching the crumpled form of the dress. He wanted to put it back on, feel that silken lining against his skin again, see how he looked in it, he wanted to look at himself wearing it while he did this, wanted to spill his cum all over this dress, the most important dress, wanted to sully it and show what it had done to him. He began to stroke himself faster at the thought of it, the thought of putting it on again, maybe even dressing up more, putting on tights and heels. He felt so hot, too hot.

Jacob stared in dismay at the mess he'd made on his sheets when he came, his face still flaming. He glanced at the dress again, feeling dirty. Fuck. Biting his lip, Jacob grabbed the tissues from his bedside table and tried to clean up the mess that he'd left, shame washing over him. He could still hear the shower running, so his sister probably hadn't heard his moans. Maybe- but no. No, no, no, he absolutely refused to put that dress on again. But god, did he want to. What the hell was wrong with him? Jacob bit his lip again, almost on the verge of tears.

But hell, he wouldn't mind doing that again. Maybe alone, though. With the curtains drawn and nobody even remotely around and oh fuck, he was in trouble.

When Bambi got out of the bathroom, dressed in her brother's clothing, she was surprised to see Jacob still sitting on the couch.

"Jacob?" Bambi asked, widening her eyes. She looked different, without any makeup on. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I changed my mind," Jacob lied. He'd barely been able to pick up the dress on his way out, and it had taken this long for his cheeks to stop burning. "I'll just go as your twin?"

"That works too," said Bambi, a bright smile spreading across her face. "Identical twins. But which eye colour?"

"Grey," said Jacob. "It's creepier."

"You're just being lazy," said Bambi, swatting his arm. Jacob laughed but didn't deny it. As long as she didn't ask him to wear that dress.


End file.
